The invention relates to a drawer railing having a railing rod to be disposed parallel to and at a distance above each side of a drawer, with its front and rear ends fastened releasably and for longitudinal adjustment at least at one end to associated coupling devices which can be fastened to the drawer front and to the drawer back, respectively.
In modern furniture construction today, the fronts of drawers are fastened, by means of appropriate hardware, to the drawer sides (and bottoms), usually in an adjustable manner so as to be able to adjust them in regard to alignment with the fronts of adjacent drawers and center them with respect to the side walls of the cabinet. In the case of drawers which are intended to accommodate objects of comparatively great height, frequently only the fronts and backs are made correspondingly high while the sides are of normal height. In these cases at least one railing rod is provided which is fastened parallel to and at a distance above each drawer side to the front and back of the drawer, and together these railings stabilize the drawer.
The invention is addressed to the task of designing such a drawer railing so that the railing rod will be easily and quickly installable and removable, and at the same time will permit any desired adjustments of the drawer front relative to the rest of the drawer-cabinet carcase.